African Adventure
by Luiz4200
Summary: KP/ADJL crossover fic and sequel to ADJL fics 'A Possible Dragon' and 'The Return of Rose'. Kim Possible goes to Africa to stop Monkey Fist. Will the African Dragon welcome her help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from any of the series.**

**African Adventure**

Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable, now college students, have just finished a project when the Kimmunicator beeps. "Hi, Wade. What's the sitch?"

"Monkey Fist is at large again." Wade explains. "And he's going to Africa."

"What does he want there?" Ron asks.

"According to the report from last night robbery, he's searching for the Monkey Scepter." Wade explains.

"What does it do?" Kim asks.

"I have no idea." Wade answers.

"It always involves magic, right?" Ron asks. "Why don't we let the American Dragon handle it?"

"Dragons are territorial regarding it, Ron." Wade explains. "The American Dragon is the magical guardian of America. For magical trouble in Africa we call for the African Dragon."

"True, but the African Dragon isn't acquainted with us." Kim replies. "We must talk to the American Dragon so he could get the African Dragon to help us."

"Kim, why don't we let the dragons handle the case?" Ron asks. "It's their job. Not ours."

"Ron, I'm a hero." Kim says. "I can do anything. Except saying no. Wade, what about my ride?"

"Britina is going to the area for a special concert." Wade replies.

"Please and thank you." Kim says.

Later on, they are on Britina's plane. "Britina, thanks for the ride."

"It's the least I could do after cleared my name when Camille Leon framed me." Britina replies.

"No big." Kim replies and then notices something odd. "Britina, about this necklace, I feel something familiar with it."

"Oh, this thing?" Britina asks. "I just bought it at a charity auction. In fact, learning more about it is one of my reasons of going to Africa. That's where it came from."

Kim in now pensative of it. Meanwhile, news of Monkey Fist's latest actions come to the knowledge of the Dragon Council.

"This is serious, councillors." Councillor Kulde says. "This Monkey Fist, a.k.a. Lord Montgomery Fiske, is known for using monkey-related magic for evil and the only reason we accepted Kim Possible's interference is the fact she gets to him first and she still didn't know about us back then. Councillor Andam, you must stop Monkey Fist before it's too late. I might have accepted the American Dragon's insistence upon accepting help from humans when we went to Europe because he was concerned about his sister but since it's your territory it'll be your call if you want her help or not. Good luck with your mission."

"Thank you." The African Dragon replies.

**Will Kim stop Monkey Fist? Will the African Dragon accept Kim's help? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim and Ron are in the middle of an African Jungle looking for the cave where the Monkey Scepter is hidden.

"Kim, why don't we go to Britina's concert and let the dragons handle Monkey Fist?" Ron asks.

"Ron, we can't be sure the dragons will arrive on time." Kim replies. "And, even if they do, I'm still a hero."

"Fine." Ron sadly comments.

"Look, another clue." Kim points.

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist reaches the cave. "At last. The Monkey Scepter will be mine and I'll rule all monkeys on Earth."

He and his monkey ninjas walk inside the cave until they see the scepter. "My ninjas, there's the scepter."

"And you won't get it." Someone says.

"Kim Possible?" Monkey Fist asks. "How did you find me?"

"Following the trail." Kim answers, showing a banana peel.

"Bippy, I told you not to eat on duty." Monkey Fist scolds him.

"First Chippy and now Bippy. You need to be more picky on your hiring policy." Ron comments.

"Whatever. Monkey ninjas, attack." Monkey Fist commands.

The monkey ninjas keep Kim and Ron busy while Monkey Fist climbs his way to the Monkey Scepter. Fortunately, a dragon beats him to it. "Who are you?" Monkey Fist asks.

"I am the African Dragon." The dragon answers. "Now surrender."

"I am a master of Monkey Kung Fu and have mystic monkey powers." Monkey Fist replies. "Why should I surrender to a dragon like you?"

The African Dragon then shoots a lightning from his mouth. "Okay, that sounds like a good reason to me." Monkey Fist says and then he and his ninjas flee.

"Uh, h-h-h-h-h-he's on our side, right?" Ron asks Kim.

"Yes, Ron. The dragon is a good guy, right?" Kim comforts Ron.

"Yes." The African Dragon replies. "And now I have to ask you something very important, Kim Possible."

"What's the sitch?" Kim asks.

"Get out of the case." The African Dragon commands. "It's not for humans."

"You heard the dragon, Kim." Ron happily replies. "Now let's watch Britina's concert."

"I said it's not for humans, and you technically became a magical creature when you acquired Monkey Powers." The African Dragon explains. "I'll accept your help since you're Monkey Fist's archenemy and he must be stopped before the world falls under monkey rule."

"Actually, I... did you say monkey rule?" Ron asks, scared.

"Yes." The African Dragon answers. "We might have kept Monkey Fist from obtaining the Monkey Scepter but he won't give up yet."

"That's why you should accept my help." Kim comments. "I've stopped him before."

"Other dragons might be welcoming of human help but I'm not." The african Dragon says. "Don't interfere with magical problems within my territory."

Dejected, Kim goes back to the concert area. "Kim, what happened to your friend?" Britina asks.

"He's on some monkey business." Kim sadly answers.

An old chinese-looking woman shows up. "Give me the necklace, Britina."

"And what if I don't?" Britina asks.

The woman then turns herself into a dragon.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"If you want Britina's necklace, you'll have to get over my dead body." Kim tells the old dragon.

"My pleasure, slayer." Chang maliciously replies and starts fighting Kim. Meanwhile, a monkey wearing a yellow hip-hop attire shows up and steals Britina's necklace.

"Yo, Changity-Chang, I've got the necklace." The monkey says.

"Aaaahhhhhh, a talking monkey." Britina happily exclaims. "How much do you want for him?"

"Magical creatures are not possessions to be purchased by human beings." Chang replies.

"What do you want with the necklace, Chang?" Kim asks.

"You'd love to know, wouldn't you, slayer." Chang replies. "I should kill you but I have more urgent things to do." She says and then flees.

"Kim, why did that dragon call you a slayer?" Britina asks. (If you don't know, you didn't read 'A Possible Dragon' at the ADJL section)

"Apparently the dragons believe a birthmark of mine to be a sign I should become a dragonslayer." Kim explains.

"Well, will you recover my necklace?" Britina asks.

"No big." Kim replies. "Oh, Britina, do you mind keeping it a secret that dragons exist?"

"Anything for you, Kim Possible." Britina replies.

**LINE BREAK – Some African counterpart to the Magus Bazaar**

"Wow, this place is awesome." Ron comments. "Kim would love to see it."

"I respect your feelings for her but she's a human and I'm too much of a conventional dragon to accept human help." The African Dragon explains.

The Kimmunicator suddenly beeps. "Hi, KP." Ron says.

"Ron, remember when the American Dragon told us about that dragon who betrayed the dragon order by joining the Dark Dragon?" Kim asks.

"Oh, yeah, former Councillor Chang." Ron replies. "Why did you ask?"

"She appeared and stole Britina's necklace." Kim answers.

"How can you be so sure it was her?" The African Dragon asks.

"Wade, pictures." Kim asks and Wade shows an image of Chang in her dragon form at the concert area.

"She revealed her dragon form to humans?" The African Dragon asks, shocked.

"What does she look like in human form?" Ron asks. Wade then shows a picture of Chang's human form. "Ewwwww. She looks better as a dragon."

"Do you have a picture of the necklace?" The African Dragon asks. Wade then shows it. "Oh, no. The Monkey Necklace?"

"Do you know about it?" Ron asks.

"According to legend, if placed on a special podium at the Monkey Temple during a full moon, the necklace will turn all humans into monkeys." The African Dragon explains. "Ron, we must go there."

"I'll meet you there." Kim announces.

"Oh, no. You won't." The African Dragon replies. "Thanks for volunteering yourself but you, non-magical humans, had better stay away from magical trouble. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Kim sadly replies and then turn off the Kimmunicator. It then turns on again and Wade appears. "Kim, you're not really going to give up, are you?"

"You really know me." Kim maliciously replies.

Meanwhile, Chang and Monkey Fist arrive at the Monket Temple. "Do you have the necklace?" Monkey Fist asks.

"Yes." Chang asks. "Do you have the scepter?"

"Yes." He answers. "Too bad none of us got a map to the secret passageways."

"Sorry I couldn't get Councillor Andam's." Chang replies, annoyed.

**Still interested in this fic? Good. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ron and Councillor Andam arrive at the temple. "Fortunately they don't know about the shortcuts." Councillor Andam comments. "The traps will allow us to catch up with them."

While running withing the shortcuts, Ron's pants get stuck and he loses them. "Even during college time?" He moans. Despite this, they arrive at the main room at the same time. Chang and Andam start fighting each other.

"Give up, Ron Stoppable." Monkey Fist demands. "You have no chance."

"You and which army will stop me?" Ron asks and soon regrets it as Monkey Fist calls his monkey ninjas. "Oh, yeah. This army."

With Chang holding Andam back and the monkey ninjas holding Ron back, it seems that nothing will stop Monkey Fist from placing the scepter and the necklace in the right places. However, at the last moment, Kim Possible shows up. "Kim Possible?" Monkey Fist asks. "Do you have some kind of tracker at this boyfriend of yours?"

"No comments." Kim replies. "Now give up."

"Never." Monkey Fist replies. They then start fighting. At first, it seems the battle won't have a clear winner so soon, but then the Ron Factor kicks in. When he hits a rock, it causes a crack that makes parts of the cave fall on Chang, making Andam able to stop Monkey Fist. Kim and Andam eventually help Ron.

"Kim Possible, albeit I initially didn't want your help, I am grateful you came anyway." Councillor Andam solenmly declares.

"No big." Kim replies.

"Hwahahahahahahaha." Chang laughes.

"What's so funny?" Ron asks.

"The existence of dragons is no longer a secret." Chang replies. "Once those humans decide to harm us, the magical creatures won't have a choice but attack back."

Wade then appears on the Kimmunicator. "I'll disagree on that." He says and then shows a video of an interview given by Britina.

"Britina, what do you have to say about the rumors regarding the presence of a fire-breathing dragon?" A reporter asks.

"No comments." Britina replies.

The video then ends. "Were you saying?" Kim asks with a smile.

"Shut up, slayer." Chang demands.

"Don't call her like that." Councillor Andam replies. "She might have the birthmark but she never joined their ranks. As for you, it's a one-way trip back to prison."

"And what about Monkey Fist?" Kim asks.

"He's one of _your_ archenemies." Councillor Andam replies. "Take him to a human prison for all I care."

After that, Kim and Ron return to America in time to turn in their project.

**THE END**

**Please review.**


End file.
